marvelanimatedmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Multiverse Wiki:Team Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category:Teams } | } | } | } | } | } }} | }} }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} } | } | Unknown }} }} } | } | Unknown }} }} } | }Category: } Teams }} }} } | }Category: } Identity Teams }} }} } | }Category: } Teams }} }} } } |(}} | } | }Category: }, }Category: } | } | }|;}} | ;}};}}, ;|1}};|1}} | }- }}}=0|Expression}} | }Category: } | Earth- }Category:Earth- } }} }} | |(}} | (|1}}|)}}(|1}}|)}} }} }} }} }} }} } | } }} }} } | } | right = } }} }} } } } } } | |(Ear}} members|(Ear}} members|Affiliations|Affiliations}} }} } | } }} }} } | }}} > 500 | ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | } }} }} }} } | }}} > 500 | ; text-align:right; font-size: 10px; | body = } }} | } }} }} }} } } } | Origin }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } | } }} }} } } | }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }|;|0}}}}/Creator }} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }|;|1}}}}/Creator }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }|;|2}}}}/Creator }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }|;|3}}}}/Creator }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }|;|4}}}}/Creator }} | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} }} }} } | }|Season}} | }|{e}} | } | } }} }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | } | UnknownCategory:Team First Appearance Needed }} }} | rightheader = } | Last appearance }} | righttext = } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} }} } } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } | History of team is unknown. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} |* (Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}}| |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} > 0 | |(Earth}} members (Earth |(Earth|1}}|(Earth-616)}} }} }} Members }} } }}|dc}} |* Discuss on the forums } } | * [ }|[|}}||}}}}}| }|[|}}|]|}}}}} at Wikipedia.org]] }} }} } | } | * None. }} Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Templated Articles } | Category: } }} }| }|[}}||Category:Wikify|Category:History Needed}} }} }||Category:Team Image Needed}} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL TEAM NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF TEAM | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Status = ACTIVE OR DEFUNCT | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Alignment = GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | TeamLeaders = TEAM LEADER | CurrentMembers = CURRENT MEMBERS | FormerMembers = FORMER MEMBERS | Allies = ALLIES | Enemies = ENEMIES | Origin = ORIGIN OF TEAM | PlaceOfFormation = PLACE OF FORMATION | PlaceOfDefunction = PLACE OF DEFUNCTION | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate them with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 250 | ImageText = DEFAULT : IMAGE NAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * The 'Status', 'Organization' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Status', 'TeamLeaders' and 'Origin', respectively. * How do we (should we even care to) deal with Public/Private identities of 'teams' as a whole? __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|dc}}|T }}